


a: im comign home right fuckingn nnow

by edgykid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykid/pseuds/edgykid
Summary: this is a smut fic between my two ocs that i made recently adfsjgkl dont read unless you truly enjoy my horrible writing :') i might write a chapter 2 idk





	a: im comign home right fuckingn nnow

zae laid in their bed that ande had so graciously rented them in his house as they fingered their pussy. theyre breathing was heavy, but not heavy enough, they thought as they teased their clit with their middle and first finger. their fingers delved into their vagina to get some of that natural lubricant back, and went back to focusing on their clit. it still wasnt't doing enough for them, and they groaned in frustration as they pulled their hand from their underwear and let it hit the bed. they grabbed their phone with their clean hand and turned it on, going on to tunblr and looking up "pussy" and going into the video section. the first video they saw was a curvy female with one eye and white skin tinted pink with blush as she fucked herself with a brightly colored red dildo. despite her lack of mouth, you could clearly hear her moans.  
she kneeled down and thrusted to show her vagina to the camera as she fucked herself faster and faster with the toy. at one point she was thrusting it in and out so fast that it suddenly came out of her with a "pop!" and she squirted all over the camera, her hips raised and her moans echoing in the room she was recording in.  
this gave zae an idea. they exited out of the tunblr app and texted ande.  
z: hey ande where are your toys  
zae unplugged their phone and took it with them as they went out of their room and went into ande's. as they started to root through ande's sock drawer in search of the "toys", ande texted back.  
a: What, like, kid's toys?  
zae quickly replied.  
z: i obviously mean sex toys you dummy  
a: Oh.  
why was he even acting surprised at this point. and kids toys?? what??  
a: Uh, why should I tell you? Give me a reason.  
zae knew a perfectly good reason.  
z: ill send you pictures and videos of me fucking myself with them  
a: ...  
a: Under my bed. In the red box.  
z: k thanks also your sock drawer is messed up bc i was looking for them in there  
a: You didn't even wait for my response?! You just went straight ahead without my permission?!  
zae gave a quick "yep ;D" as a response as they threw the phone on the bed. they reached under the bed and searched for the aforementioned red box, finding it, pulling it out, and opening it.  
it was filled with sex items of any variety, ranging from vanilla as hell to kinkier thank lucifer himself. zae laughed a bit to themselves, blushing as well imagining what sort of things ande did to himself with these. since zae only needed a dildo/vibrator at the moment, they searched around in the box until they found one. it was one of those pretty basic ones, colored black with a settings dial on the bottom. zae smiled and jumped back onto ande's bed and grabbed their phone. they found 2 texts from ande.  
a: Why can't you just fix it yourself and have basic decency?!  
a: Also, don't wreck yourself on my bed. Do it on yours.  
zae gave this:  
z: ok ande you know i am anything but decent and also im going to wreck myself on your bed  
zae exited out of the messenger app and went to the camera app and put it on the selfie so the camera was facing them. they shed their underwear, turned on the vibrator to the lowest setting, and pressed record. they pressed the vibrator to their slick clit and gasped and mewled a bit for extra effect, and then they slid the 5 or 6 inch vibrator into their entrance and moaned.  
"ahh-ande please..." they said, lazily sliding the toy in and out of their entrance. they pressed the stop button and snickered a bit. it really didn't feel THAT great (as great as ande) but their purpose wasn't to be genuine in their reaction to the vibrator, their purpose was to either get ande hot and flustered (which was cute) or get ande hot and angry (which was HOT). as they exited to the messenger app yet again, ande had answered back 2 times.  
a: Don't you dare.  
a: I swear to god, if you're doing it on my bed...  
zae sent the video and a text in response.  
z: [sent a video]  
z: if youre really that angry about me doing it on your bed, why don't you come home and punish me???  
zae thought for a bit and added:  
z: why dont you spank me and teach me my lesson  
ande's weird. he'll like that part about spanking.  
zae waited for a response as the typing bubble came up and went down several times before a final message from ande was sent.  
a: im comign home right fuckingn nnow  
ande only types like that when he's angry or hot or both. lets hope its one of the latter two.


End file.
